


You seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.

by dreamaxiel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys just want to have fun, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maxiel - Freeform, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Party, Songfic, max is not a child anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamaxiel/pseuds/dreamaxiel
Summary: It all started when Red Bull's new promise - and consequently Daniel's new teammate - was introduced in the middle of 2016: Max Emilian Verstappen, an 18-year-old (almost 19) boy, who soon got his victory, something really impressive that even Ricciardo cannot help but admire. However, it was not the boy's great skill that caught the Australian's attention, it was hisaudacity.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's my first fanfiction in English and English isn't my native language so please sorry for any typo. My friend helped me to translate it so I'm very grateful for her help, thank you so much Pietra.  
> My inspiration was the song "Does Your Mother Know" by ABBA, because I couldn't listen to this song and NOT think about maxiel. I don't know if someone have already wrote about this, so I'm sorry for any coincidence if you have any problem with this fic feel free to [contact me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dreamaxiel).  
> Enough of that chit chat I hope you enjoy the fic, have fun. ♡

**Hilarious.**

Perfect word to define that situation. At first, the whole scene seemed a little confusing but now, at that time, it was just fucking hilarious. And it's not on the bright side of the word.  


It all started when Red Bull's new promise - and consequently Daniel's new teammate - was introduced in the middle of 2016: Max Emilian Verstappen, an 18-year-old (almost 19) boy, who soon got his victory, something really impressive that even Ricciardo cannot help but admire. However, it was not the boy's great skill that caught the Australian's attention, it was his _audacity_.

At first Daniel could've sworn he was imagining things, misinterpreting or anything like that, but the moment Max went from prolonged looks and suggestive smiles to discreet (or not so) flirtations and frequent touches, Ricciardo knew there was something there, that there was _something_ about his teammate's actions towards him.

Even hiding behind an innocent and cute face Max was audacious and Daniel won't lie: He liked it, he liked his style, but Max just looked too young to be searching for that kind of fun. However, Verstappen did not seem the least bit concerned about this or the fact that their age difference was 8 years old.

And now Max and Daniel had been teammates for a year, hailed as one of the best pairs in F1 (which was true since the two had a very good relationship and had fun together). Ricciardo decided to just ignore his partner's advances, which worked fine despite putting a sad or frustrated expression on Max's face. However, shortly after the start of the championship, something happened at the first pre-season party.

Maybe it was the suggestive dance that the two had in a post-dinner party with the team, when Max just looked too hot while teasing Daniel, taking advantage of the movement on the dance floor to get closer to the Australian, brushing their bodies minimally when the Aussie didn't show resistance, and there was _that_ look in his eyes.

Ricciardo knew very well what that look meant, he could read on the younger boy's face that his feelings were driving him crazy. Daniel couldn't help but think "Ah Max, but you're just a kid", but maybe there would be no problem sharing this dance with the Dutchman if he thinks it's so fun, after all, it was just a dance. Soon the dance became flirtations, initiated by Max, who however were well received by the Australian (on account of alcohol) with a laugh, hiding a "Dude, does your mother know you're out?", a thought that was soon replaced by "You know what? Fuck this shit" which led to some more intense dances glued to Max until an hour when things started to get too hot and Ricciardo just decided it was time to go.

And it was from that moment on that everything became just fucking hilarious, because it seems that this night of fun served as a green light for Verstappen to provoke Daniel even more in so many ways, and trying to maintain self-control was killing the Australian since they were always together and had SO many interviews and these other team things together, it was biologically impossible to always endure the flirtations of the Dutchman who always came out with a winning smile when the Australian was too weak. As I said: _fucking hilarious_.

But then it was late September 2017, Red Bull was in a stable phase, nothing too much or too little, Daniel felt calm despite still having the thirst for victory, but that is history for another time. Along with the end of September Max also announced his 20th birthday party that would take place at his apartment in Monaco "With just a few close friends" which featured several Grid drivers and some personal friends from the Dutchman, and, obviously, Daniel Ricciardo was on that list and the Australian couldn't be more anxious.

-☆-

As soon as Daniel arrived on the floor of Max's apartment, the sound of the music could be heard even before the elevator opened, which took the brunette by surprise as he really thought it was going to be a modest party. However, as soon as he opened the door he saw that the party was far from being just a gathering of friends.

The atmosphere was packed, pilots from the grid and Max's personal friends filling the place, most of them concentrated on the improvised dance floor in the middle of what used to be the dining room, it was dark only neon lights dancing around the room. Many guests were already visibly drunk, jumping and laughing, maybe Daniel was a little late.

Ricciardo looked for Max in the crowd, after all he could not enter the party without congratulating the host, he was very polite to do such a thing. Luckily, he didn't have to look long, as Max magically appeared in front of him with a wide smile and a slightly red face.

"Hey Maxy, congratulations on your birthday" the Australian took the lead giving a hug to his teammate.

"Thanks Dan! And thanks for coming, you can help yourself" Max returned the hug, speaking as loudly as possible to overcome the loud music.

"Ah, be sure I will" Daniel replied with his usual smile, speaking louder than Max.

The Dutchman laughed lightly and looked at his teammate before disappearing into the crowd with one last "Have fun". Daniel looked at the place once more, going to the liquor stand as soon as he saw it, there was no way he was going to be the only sober there. He arrived at the table immediately filling his glass with the first vodka in front of him and taking a shot in less than a second, it was a good start, he filled his glass again, but this time he took it slowly leaning against the counter and looking around. There were a lot of pretty girls, and even some guys too, which made Daniel smile, but that was going to be for later.

It had been almost an hour since Ricciardo was there, now he was on the same bench talking to Nico Hulkenberg (after a nice tour around the place, of course) the two were in a battle against the loud sound, but the conversation flowed normally, getting a good laugh out of Daniel. The Australian was in the middle of a joke when "Beggin" by Madcon started playing - making him stop talking and his eyes sparkle.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Daniel jolted happily causing Nico to laugh.

Before Hulkenberg could say anything Ricciardo went out towards the dance floor, throwing himself among the guests to get a space. Daniel was never one to hold back, he did everything he had to and danced too much for his own taste. The brunette was already in a catastrophic state in his own vision, while in fact his sweaty body, his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest and his messy curly hair only made him look sexier. Daniel moved his body to the rhythm of the music, allowing only the sound to guide him, keeping his eyes closed enjoying every beat. Until firm hands were present on his hips, a body glued to his behind and a soft breath at the foot of his ear, Australian smiled even more.

"Look, it looks like the birthday boy has appeared".

Max gave a hoarse, slurred laugh causing the Australian to shiver, Daniel could bet the Dutchman was even more drunk than when he first saw him. Max held his hips swaying to the rhythm of the dance and did not miss the opportunity to touch Daniel's tanned skin with his lips. The scene the two were in was identical to that of the ballad months ago (before Ricciardo just dropped out) and it all seemed hilarious again. The Australian soon turned to Max, he wouldn't be available to the Dutchman that easily, it wouldn't be funny. As soon as he was facing his teammate a shiver ran through his body, Max was in a situation almost similar to Daniel's: His body was sweaty too, Max's white shirt stuck to his body making his muscles more accentuated, his pupils were dark and his hair messed up in an extremely sexy way in the view of the Australian, after all it was not always that Daniel saw Max without that ridiculous cap and Ricciardo always preferred it without.

However, at that moment the sexiest part of Verstappen was his face and as he looked incredibly more mature, with tougher features, that made Daniel let out a surprised sigh, when did Max change like that?

"You're not going to run away from me again, are you? After all, you still owe me a birthday present" Verstappen shouted close to Dan's ear trying to get over the song again, the boy had a cheeky smile on his face.

Daniel laughed openly before looking at Max again, analyzing him quickly. The Dutchman looked very hopeful, returning his gaze, and well, it was his birthday and Daniel couldn't spoil the boy's day, right? Ricciardo approached his partner already moving to the rhythm of the music, and Verstappen did not take even a second to start accompanying the Australian. The bodies rub against the beat of the music playing in the room, Daniel's hands around Max's waist while the Dutchman's hands alternated between the Australian's head and arms, pressing and caressing shamelessly. The distance between the two was minimal, and with each song it seemed to get even smaller, the heavy breaths were already mixing, the noses were rubbing against each other, and an erection was already visible in the Australian's shorts, if Daniel wanted to stop it when it was enough, the time was now - Max had probably already had enough fun.

However, even with the idea hammering Dan's head, he sought Max's eyes once again. The blue eyes now looked gray, Daniel knew that look in his eyes very well, it wasn't the first time they were there, Ricciardo could read once more on Max's face that his feelings are driving him wild again, and honestly, Daniel too.

"You don't look so young for that kind of fun anymore, _Maxy_ " Verstappen would have been confused, if Daniel's lips hadn't been on his.

The two kissed wildly and desperately, Max grabbed Daniel willingly by pulling his hair and biting his lower lip lightly, after so much time of sexual frustration, because of Dan, Max just wanted more and more, as if the taste from Daniel's mouth had become his personal addiction. Ricciardo couldn't help smiling between the kisses, Max is cute, Dan likes his style, his audacious and direct style, it´s exciting. Whiskey was never Daniel's favorite drink, but the taste in the other's mouth definitely pleased the Australian, everything about Max was pleasing him at that particular moment.

Neither of them were concerned about being seen together, the kiss and the touches grew more intense with the passage of time, moans almost not being held, hands inside the shirts, caresses and squeezes on the thighs, they were almost taking off their clothes right there but then, almost against his will, Max broke the kiss by separating himself from Daniel, and wow they were a mess: red and swollen lips, marked necks, wrinkled blouses and ragged breaths, and it all made Daniel smile before he was cut by Max's voice in your ear.

"You know, we can solve our problem right now if you want to" Max spoke provocatively, brushing his lips over Dan's ear.

"Haven't I made it obvious enough already?" Those words were enough to make Max smile again.

Taking Daniel by the arm, they crossed the crowd on the dance floor, the Australian was calm while Max seemed to try his hardest to hide his nervousness (which was in vain) and Dan again remembered how cute Verstappen could be. The Dutchman slowed his pace as soon as they reached his room, taking a key out of his pocket and making room for Daniel to enter. As soon as Max closed the door behind him, he returned to finish what they started on the dance floor. The soft taste of vodka that Daniel drank overnight mixed with the flavor of Max's whiskey, the Dutchman had his arms around Dan's neck, the Australian in turn took his touches to Max's ass, not hesitating to put him to bed.

"You are hot as hell." Max said in a whisper as he brushed away the kiss minimally. Daniel smiled.

With Max's shirt out of play, Dan's mouth took advantage of the full length of Max's skin, marking the white skin of the Dutchman pitilessly , the good side of wearing overalls at work. Not even Verstappen's nipples were spared, receiving soft squeezes and bites. The youngest felt his heart racing and his body burning with excitement, in an attempt to supply some of his desire he hugged Dan's waist with his legs, causing his hips to shock and a satisfied smile appear on Daniel's lips as listening to Max let out a groan that he couldn't suppress.

"Come on _Maxy_ , don't be shy" Dan's low seductive voice made Max sigh as he ran his hands over Ricciardo's exposed chest.

And from that moment on, it was just history for another day.

\- ☆ -

Although Max got exactly what he wanted from Daniel, their relationship did not change at all, they were as close as before. They were good friends and that hadn't changed, even though in the first few weeks after the party they met secretly at Max's house or minutes before the race. It had been 2 months since the incident at Max's party happened, and it had been 3 weeks since those secret meetings or stolen kisses didn't happen, but okay, Daniel could handle it. Max might not be a child anymore, but he was still young, aggressive, and going straight in, but again: Daniel could handle it.

However, everything just became hilarious once again: When he completed a month that the two had not had any kind of romantic contact, just too long looks and discreet smiles as in the beginning, Daniel was fine with it all, he really didn't expect it much. So, at the end of the last race of the 2017 season, Daniel was in the pits when curiously he saw Max walking towards the crowd near the fence and pulling a girl in for a quick kiss. The scene at first surprised him, but soon the Australian laughed while shaking his head playfully, in the end he was happy for his teammate and once again nothing changed between them, they were still good friends. Everything seemed fucking hilarious when he stopped to think, but Daniel was satisfied and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♡ I hope you have enjoyed the fic, I put a lot of effort at this. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
